1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of transient controlled-source electromagnetic conductivity measurement apparatus and methods subsurface Earth formations. More specifically, the invention relates to methods for acquiring and interpreting controlled-source electromagnetic measurements that account for so-called “run-on” effects. The invention can be used with but is not limited to marine electromagnetic and borehole electromagnetic surveying or geosteering.
2. Background Art
Controlled source electromagnetic surveying includes imparting an electric current or a magnetic field into subsurface Earth formations, through the sea floor in marine surveying or through the borehole fluid in borehole surveying, and measuring voltages and/or magnetic fields induced in electrodes, antennas and/or magnetometers disposed near the Earth's surface or on the sea floor. The voltages and/or magnetic fields are induced in response to the electric current and/or magnetic field imparted into the Earth's subsurface.
Controlled source surveying known in the art typically includes imparting alternating electric current into the subsurface. The alternating current has one or more selected frequencies. Such surveying is known as frequency domain controlled source electromagnetic (f-CSEM) surveying. f-CSEM surveying techniques are described, for example, in Sinha, M. C. Patel, P. D., Unsworth, M. J., Owen, T. R. E., and MacCormack, M. G. R., 1990, An active source electromagnetic sounding system for marine use, Marine Geophysical Research, 12, 29-68. Other publications which describe the physics of and the interpretation of electromagnetic subsurface surveying include: Edwards, R. N., Law, L. K., Wolfgram, P. A., Nobes, D. C., Bone, M. N., Trigg, D. F., and DeLaurier, J. M., 1985, First results of the MOSES experiment: Sea sediment conductivity and thickness determination, Bute Inlet, British Columbia, by magnetometric offshore electrical sounding: Geophysics 50, No. 1, 153-160; Edwards, R. N., 1997, On the resource evaluation of marine gas hydrate deposits using the sea-floor transient electric dipole-dipole method: Geophysics, 62, No. 1, 63-74; Chave, A. D., Constable, S. C. and Edwards, R. N., 1991, Electrical exploration methods for the seafloor: Investigation in geophysics No 3, Electromagnetic methods in applied geophysics, vol. 2, application, part B, 931-966; and Cheesman, S. J., Edwards, R. N., and Chave, A. D., 1987, On the theory of sea-floor conductivity mapping using transient electromagnetic systems: Geophysics, 52, No. 2, 204-217. Typical borehole related applications are described in Strack (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,541,975 B2, 6,670,813, and 6,739,165) and Hanstein et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 6,891,376). The proposed methodology is not limited to such applications because the array is moving along the survey area.
Following are described several patent publications which describe various aspects of electromagnetic subsurface Earth surveying. For the marine case, U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,945 issued to Constable describes a magnetotelluric (MT) system for sea floor petroleum exploration. The disclosed system includes a first waterproof pressure case containing a processor, AC-coupled magnetic field post-amplifiers and electric field amplifiers, a second waterproof pressure case containing an acoustic navigation/release system, four silver-silver chloride electrodes mounted on booms and at least two magnetic induction coil sensors. These elements are mounted together on a plastic and aluminum frame along with flotation devices and an anchor for deployment to the sea floor. The acoustic navigation/release system serves to locate the measurement system by responding to acoustic “pings” generated by a ship-board unit, and receives a release command which initiates detachment from the anchor so that the buoyant package floats to the surface for recovery. The electrodes used to detect the electric field are configured as grounded dipole antennas. Booms by which the electrodes are mounted onto a frame are positioned in an X-shaped configuration to create two orthogonal dipoles. The two orthogonal dipoles are used to measure the complete vector electric field. The magnetic field sensors are multi-turn, Mu-metal core wire coils which detect magnetic fields within the frequency range typically used for land-based MT surveys. The magnetic field coils are encased in waterproof pressure cases and are connected to the logger package by high pressure waterproof cables. The logger unit includes amplifiers for amplifying the signals received from the various sensors, which signals are then provided to the processor which controls timing, logging, storing and power switching operations. Temporary and mass storage is provided within and/or peripherally to the processor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,603,313 B1 issued to Srnka discloses a method for surface estimation of reservoir properties, in which location of and average earth resistivities above, below, and horizontally adjacent to subsurface geologic formations are first determined using geological and geophysical data in the vicinity of the subsurface geologic formation. Then dimensions and probing frequency for an electromagnetic source are determined to substantially maximize transmitted vertical and horizontal electric currents at the subsurface geologic formation, using the location and the average earth resistivities. Next, the electromagnetic source is activated at or near surface, approximately centered above the subsurface geologic formation and a plurality of components of electromagnetic response is measured with a receiver array. Geometrical and electrical parameter constraints are determined, using the geological and geophysical data. Finally, the electromagnetic response is processed using the geometrical and electrical parameter constraints to produce inverted vertical and horizontal resistivity depth images. Optionally, the inverted resistivity depth images may be combined with the geological and geophysical data to estimate the reservoir fluid and shaliness properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,110 B1 issued to Eidesmo et al. discloses a method for determining the nature of a subterranean reservoir whose approximate geometry and location are known. The disclosed method includes: applying a time varying electromagnetic field to the strata containing the reservoir; detecting the electromagnetic wave field response; and analyzing the effects on the characteristics of the detected field that have been caused by the reservoir, thereby determining the content of the reservoir, based on the analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,975 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,670,813 issued to Strack disclose a system for generating an image of an Earth formation surrounding a borehole penetrating the formation. Resistivity of the formation is measured using a DC measurement, and conductivity and resistivity of the formations is measured with a time domain signal or AC measurement. Acoustic velocity of the formation is also measured. The DC resistivity measurement, the conductivity measurement made with a time domain electromagnetic signal, the resistivity measurement made with a time domain electromagnetic signal and the acoustic velocity measurements are combined to generate the image of the Earth formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,165 issued to Strack discloses a method where transient electromagnetic measurement are performed with a receiver or transmitter being placed in a borehole and the other being placed on the surface. Either is being moved and images of fluid content changes of the reservoir are obtained.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 0157555 A1 discloses a system for detecting a subterranean reservoir or determining the nature of a subterranean reservoir whose position and geometry is known from previous seismic surveys. An n electromagnetic field is applied by a transmitter on the seabed and is detected by antennae also on the seabed. A refracted wave component is sought in the wave field response, to determine the nature of any reservoir present.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 03048812 A1 discloses an electromagnetic survey method for surveying an area previously identified as potentially containing a subsea hydrocarbon reservoir. The method includes obtaining first and second survey data sets with an electromagnetic source aligned end-on and broadside relative to the same or different receivers. The invention also relates to planning a survey using this method, and to analysis of survey data taken in combination allow the galvanic contribution to the signals collected at the receiver to be contrasted with the inductive effects, and the effects of signal attenuation, which are highly dependent on local properties of the rock formation, overlying water and air at the survey area. This is very important to the success of using electromagnetic surveying for identifying hydrocarbon reserves and distinguishing them from other classes of structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,006 B1 issued to Conti et al. discloses a sea-floor electromagnetic measurement device for obtaining underwater magnetotelluric (MT) measurements of earth formations. The device includes a central structure with arms pivotally attached thereto. The pivoting arms enable easy deployment and storage of the device. Electrodes and magnetometers are attached to each arm for measuring electric and magnetic fields respectively, the magnetometers being distant from the central structure such that magnetic fields present therein are not sensed. A method for undertaking sea floor measurements includes measuring electric fields at a distance from the structure and measuring magnetic fields at the same location.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004 232917 relates to a method of mapping subsurface resistivity contrasts by making multichannel transient electromagnetic (MTEM) measurements on or near the Earth's surface using at least one source, receiving means for measuring the system response and at least one receiver for measuring the resultant earth response. All signals from the or each source-receiver pair are processed to recover the corresponding electromagnetic impulse response of the earth and such impulse responses, or any transformation of such impulse responses, are displayed to create a subsurface representation of resistivity contrasts. The system and method enable subsurface fluid deposits to be located and identified and the movement of such fluids to be monitored.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,018 issued to Rueter et al. discloses a bedrock exploration system. The system includes transients generated as sudden changes in a transmission stream, which are transmitted into the Earth's subsurface by a transmitter. The induced electric currents thus produced are measured by several receiver units. The measured values from the receiver units are passed to a central unit. The measured values obtained from the receiver units are digitized and stored at the measurement points, and the central unit is linked with the measurement points by a telemetry link. By means of the telemetry link, data from the data stores in the receiver units can be successively passed on to the central unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,913 issued to Tasci et al. discloses a method and apparatus used in providing resistivity measurement data of a sedimentary subsurface. The data are used for developing and mapping an enhanced anomalous resistivity pattern. The enhanced subsurface resistivity pattern is associated with and an aid for finding oil and/or gas traps at various depths down to a basement of the sedimentary subsurface. The apparatus is disposed on a ground surface and includes an electric generator connected to a transmitter with a length of wire with grounded electrodes. When large amplitude, long period, square waves of current are sent from a transmission site through the transmitter and wire, secondary eddy currents are induced in the subsurface. The eddy currents induce magnetic field changes in the subsurface which can be measured at the surface of the earth with a magnetometer or induction coil. The magnetic field changes are received and recorded as time varying voltages at each sounding site. Information on resistivity variations of the subsurface formations is deduced from the amplitude and shape of the measured magnetic field signals plotted as a function of time after applying appropriate mathematical equations. The sounding sites are arranged in a plot-like manner to ensure that areal contour maps and cross sections of the resistivity variations of the subsurface formations can be prepared.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,038,456 issued to Ellingsrud et al. discloses an electric dipole transmitter antenna on or close to the sea floor used to induce electromagnetic (EM) fields and currents in the sea water and in the subsurface strata. In the sea water, the EM-fields are strongly attenuated due to the high conductivity in the saline environment, whereas the subsurface strata with less conductivity potentially can act as a guide for the EM-fields due to lower attenuation. If the frequency is low enough (on the order of 1 Hz), the EM-waves are able to penetrate deep into the subsurface, and deeply buried geological layers having higher electrical resistivity than the overburden (as e.g. a hydrocarbon filled reservoir) will affect the EM-waves. Depending on the angle of incidence and state of polarization, an EM wave incident upon a high resistive layer may excite a ducted (guided) wave mode in the layer. The ducted mode is propagated laterally along the layer and leaks energy back to the overburden and receivers positioned on the sea floor. The term “refracted” wave in this specification is intended to refer to this wave mode. Both theory and laboratory experiments show that the ducted mode is excited only for an incident wave with transverse magnetic (TM) polarization (magnetic field perpendicular to the plane of incidence) and at angles of incidence close to the Brewster angle and the critical angle (the angle of total reflection). For transverse electric (TE) polarization (electric field perpendicular to the plane of incidence) the ducted mode will not be excited. Since the induced current is proportional to the electric field, the current will be parallel to the layer interfaces for TE polarization but, for TM polarization, there is an appreciable current across the layer interfaces. A horizontal dipole source on the sea floor will generate both TE and TM waves, but by varying the orientation of the receiver antennae, it is possible to vary the sensitivity to the two modes of polarization. It appears that an in-line orientation (source and receiver dipoles in-line) is more sensitive to the TM mode of polarization, whereas a parallel orientation (source and receiver dipoles in parallel) is more sensitive to the TE mode of polarization. The TM mode is influenced by the presence of buried high resistive layers, whereas the TE mode is not. By measuring with the two antenna configurations and exploiting the difference between the two sets of measurements, it is possible to identify deeply buried high resistivity zones, i.e. a hydrocarbon reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,717,411 issued to Ellingsrud et al. discloses a method of investigating subterranean strata which includes deploying an electric dipole transmitter antenna, deploying an electric dipole receiver antenna at a predetermined offset distance from the transmitter, applying an electromagnetic (EM) field to the strata using the transmitter, detecting the EM wave field response using the receiver, extracting phase information from the wave response, repeating the procedure with the transmitter and/or receiver in different locations for a plurality of transmissions, and using the phase information from the wave response for the plurality of transmissions in order to determine the presence and/or nature of the reservoir.
Thus, the offset can be varied by moving the receiver; or indeed the transmitter, or even both. Alternatively, the predetermined offset can be kept constant by moving both the transmitter and receiver. Thus, the horizontal boundaries of the reservoir may be found by analyzing the slope and/or slope change of the curve(s) of phase and/or magnitude as a function of source-receiver offset distance or position, or by analyzing the variation in phase and/or magnitude for a fixed source-receiver offset at several locations. The most useful source-receiver offset is typically larger than the “critical offset”. In this part of the curve, the change in slope may indicate the reservoir boundary. Both the source and the receiver are preferably inside the reservoir area to achieve the smallest slope (or gradient). This is true for both the phase and the magnitude curves. Soon after either the source or the receiver leaves the reservoir area, the slopes increases rapidly. From the position where this change occurs, the reservoir boundary may be mapped. The true reservoir boundary will probably lie closer the centre of the reservoir compared to the location where the slope change occurred, typically 10 to 20% of the reservoir depth. The detailed position may be calculated using the measured data and forward modeling.
A typical f-CSEM marine survey can be described as follows. A recording vessel includes cables which connect to electrodes disposed on the sea floor. An electric power source on the vessel charges the electrodes such that a selected magnitude of current flows through the sea floor and into the Earth formations below the sea floor. At a selected distance (“offset”) from the source electrodes, receiver electrodes are disposed on the sea floor and are coupled to a voltage measuring circuit, which may be disposed on the vessel or a different vessel. The voltages imparted into the receiver electrodes are then analyzed to infer the structure and electrical properties of the Earth formations in the subsurface.
Another technique for electromagnetic surveying of subsurface Earth formations known in the art is transient controlled source electromagnetic surveying (t-CSEM). In t-CSEM, electric current is imparted into the Earth at the Earth's surface, in a manner similar to f-CSEM. The electric current may be direct current (DC) and slowly varying alternating current (AC) typically in the form of square waves. At a selected time, the electric current is switched off, and induced voltages and/or magnetic fields are measured, typically with respect to time over a selected time interval, at the Earth's surface. Structure of the subsurface is inferred by the time distribution of the induced voltages and/or magnetic fields. t-CSEM techniques are described, for example, in Strack, K.-M., 1992, Exploration with deep transient electromagnetics, Elsevier, 373 pp. (reprinted 1999).
Each of f-CSEM methods and t-CSEM methods has particular advantages and disadvantages in any particular application. Performing both methods sequentially on any particular portion of the Earth's subsurface that is to be surveyed can be time consuming and expensive. Further, it is difficult to obtain both types of surveys on precisely the same portion of the Earth's subsurface when surveys are operated sequentially because of inherent limitations in ability to position the acquisition equipment at precisely the same geodetic positions each time, particularly in the case of marine surveys.